


Cold Blood

by snedhelp



Series: We Get Colder [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, idk? - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Daddy Kink, Darkiplier - Freeform, Death Threats, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Rough Sex, Septiplier - Freeform, Sex, Smut, bc that made me laufh, i mean tehres a lil plot, is their shipname danti, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snedhelp/pseuds/snedhelp
Summary: This has got to be the twenty-third time–at least–his phone had chimed with nothing but a text message from a blocked number stating, 'yo dick come over'.Like he was going to complain. Dark was about toGET SOME.





	Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

> im like at least a month late to the whole anti and dark thing but likee i wrote half of this already so i was just like fuck it and finished it
> 
> Warnings (its all in the tags but in case youre too lazy to read those): Sex, blood, pain kink (what freaks), knives. (its just some messed up shit guys dont read if you cant handle it)
> 
>  
> 
>  **!!DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. THIS IS FICTION. THIS IS NOT AN EXAMPLE OF WHAT SEX IS. THIS IS ME WHEN IM BORED** (not horny i promis) **!!**

The hallway was dark and damp, little puddles of liquid seemingly everywhere. The soft drips that were constantly heard but never seen indicated that it was the ceiling's dripping that caused most of the wetness on the ground. Dark couldn't take a single step without something rippling away from his shoe as he walked carefully, making sure not to splash anything. These were nice pants. There was a strange smell, and he would dare say that was the smell of dead people rotting away, but of course it was. What better way to decorate; it created such a welcoming atmosphere. Really, it felt like a walk through hell itself.

There were some people, though, that'd do anything for ~~the ones they love~~ sex.

Dark took lefts and rights in the maze of hallways. Anyone else would've gotten hopelessly lost–Dark recalled hearing a poor guy actually starved while looking for a way out–but he's been here so often, he could probably go through it blind. Then again, most of the lights were out, so he did have to go through it blind all the time. You get the idea. After four more rights and two lefts, Dark arrived at a door, no different from the hundreds he'd walked past already, and slowly pushed it open.

There was Anti, standing there in the middle of the dark room like it was a normal thing to do, a knife in his hand and a smirk on his face. Dark rolled his eyes, grabbing the knife and throwing it aside before gripping the other's hips and pulling them together into a harsh kiss. 

"Fourth time this week, Anti," he mumbled, pulling away to glare at Anti who was still fucking smirking.

"And you've come each time." The double meaning of the statement had Dark snorting. He wasn't here for a comedy show, though, and he pushed the other to the wall nearby–the stains on it, he won't question; it was either blood or semen, and Anti's shirt was filthy already.

Their mouths met again, clashing in a fit of teeth and tongue. It was aggressive as the two of them translated their hatred and anger into the kiss. It was hardly a bad thing, though, considering the massive pain kinks they both had. Anti bit particularly hard on Dark's tongue while it was in his mouth, and it immediately retracted as Dark pulled away, an extraordinarily pissed off expression on his face. Anti just grinned and licked around his mouth for more of the copper taste that still lingered. When it no longer did, Anti brought their mouths together again, practically prying Dark's mouth open for more taste of his blood.

Dark pushed him away long enough to mumble, "You're disgusting."

"You're hard."

That was true as Dark gripped Anti's hips and brought their hard ons together in a slow and intense grind that left them both panting into each others mouths. Yes, he was very much hard. 

Dark's hands traveled up Anti's shirt slowly, lightly scratching the surface and enjoying the feeling of the body between him and the wall quiver. Without warning–because why would he give a warning anyway–Dark dug his fingers into Anti's skin, and he was satisfied, extremely so, at the moan that it drew out of Anti. He pulled away just to smirk at him.

"You're fucking unbearable," Anti said. "You have no idea how much you piss me off. And the things I wanna do to you when I am."

Dark scoffed. "Really? Well, you know that if you get me angry, I'll fuck you so hard, you'll be crying for your daddy."

Anti rolled his eyes but didn't try to hide the way his hips bucked up slightly at it. He said, "Sometimes, you make me want to make sure you can't walk for three days."

"I could make it four." Dark grabbed a handful of green strands of hair and yanked it upwards, causing Anti to let out a strangled groan. It revealed the wound still red on his neck made by who Anti kept referring to as 'the weaker one,' the wound that had made his presence permanent. Dark attached his mouth to a part where the wound reached deeper and sucked like he would to make a purple bruise on the other's skin. Instead of a hickey showing up, crimson blood flooded into his mouth, and he almost whimpers at the taste of it. He could hear Anti moaning and feel his squirming as he did so; clearly, this wasn't just a turn on to him. Slowly, he brought his face up until he and Anti had locked eyes before licking his lips seductively, knowing he was wiping blood from his lips. 

"You are messed up," Anti gasped as he touched the still slightly bleeding wound on his neck. He brought his bloodied fingers to Dark's mouth, who didn't hesitate to suck on them like he would something else. Dark winked. "So messed up."

Dark grabbed Anti's wrist and pulled the fingers out of his mouth before securing it above Anti's head. "You literally murdered an entire family in cold blood."

"You're drinking said cold blood."

"Five people, Anti! And the maid!"

Anti rolled his eyes before shoving Dark off of him and onto his knees on the cold hard floor. "Y'know, I'm starting to think I liked you better when your mouth was occupied."

"Everyone's better with a dick in their mouths, even you. Should try doing it more often. Makes you thousands of times more bearable," Dark said, slowly tugging at the zipper in front of his face. He felt fingers tangle into his dark hair, tugging lightly and making him feel slightly lightheaded. The hand in his hair forced him to look up.

"Who's in control now, hmm?" Anti said, smirking as he looked down at the other.

"Still me, but go on thinking like that. See where it gets you."

"You're a fucking asshole."

"Untrue, but I may be fucking an asshole soon," Dark grinned, planting a kiss on Anti's now exposed bulge in his boxers. Anti scowled. "Unless you want to?"

His suggestion was met with silence.

"C'mon, just admit that you like it better. No shame in this house," Dark said, still staring at Anti's face. He was glaring now, eyes an inky black that may have been menacing to someone else. "Use your words, Anti. Don't be shy."

"I will literally murder you." Dark didn't doubt for a second that if he had a chance, Anti would in fact kill him. The feeling was mutual and mutually accepted. Rolling his eyes, Dark chose to focus on the matter at hand. He tugged down Anti's boxers slowly–the kid was wearing solid black ones that almost blended in with everything around them. Who even does that? How emo do you have to be to own black underwear?–and appreciated the frustrated noise that came from above him. "Here's an idea: hurry the fuck up."

"Here's a better idea: shut the fuck up and take what's given to you. I'm in charge, and–"

"Says who?" Anti tugs violently at his hair, hard enough for him to feel a few leaving their roots, and forced him to look into his dark eyes.

"Says the fact that you have no control over anything." He could see Anti getting angrier, which only made him feel better. "You lack control. You're impatient. When pleasure's in front of you, you lunge for it instead of waiting for the better reward that'll come. You're a sub."

"I'm not."

Dark stared up at him, smirk wide across his face and eyes half-lidded seductively. He said in a low voice, "Prove it."

He expected Anti to try a few small things before just giving up and admitting he was right. He was impatient, after all.

What Dark didn't expect was to suddenly be shoved onto the bed hard enough to knock the wind out of him, which, considering how fucking solid the bed was, really wasn't that hard. He tried to sit up, but Anti suddenly appeared before him, materializing brokenly like a glitch in the system, shoving him down by the shoulder. He had the knife he tossed to the side earlier back in his hands and a wicked grin on his face. The insane glint in his eyes was enough to get Dark's blood pumping, in more ways than one. Sure, his heartbeat might be way beyond normal right now, in more ways than one. He could literally feel the adrenaline in his veins, urging him to fight or flee, as he was quickly pushed into a panicked state, but he's never felt more alive. Or turned on. Eh, same thing.

Anti may have been more threatening if his pants weren't unbuckled, and his dick was literally hanging out, though.

Dark let out a chuckle at that–he really couldn't help himself–but it quickly turned to a choking noise as Anti dragged the knife slowly and softly along the front of his dress shirt. Anti leaned down right by his ear and mumbled, "Is this the only suit you own?"

"No, wh–" Anti, with a sudden movement of his hand Dark could barely catch, cut a long slit in the front of the shirt, barely grazing his skin and causing him to shiver, revealing his bare chest and stomach. While that was, Dark had to admit, hot as shit, "What the fuck? I could've just taken it off."

"Yeah, and I could've just stabbed you in the chest five times," Anti mumbled distractedly, cutting away at the rest of Dark's top half. He didn't try to move to stop him; the guy had a knife pointed at him. "Jesus fucking Christ, who wears a full on suit to a one night stand."

"More like twenty-five night stand," Dark said, pulling the strands that were all that remained of his suit with a frown. He had liked this one. Now, he was bare from the belt up, leaving him technically–when it comes to skin–more exposed than Anti. However, he liked to think having your penis out was worse than being shirtless.

"Would you rather I find someone else to sleep with?" Anti said while taking off his own shirt, knife not leaving his hand for a second–which was kind of dangerous, but this was a guy who literally cut his own throat. "Cause I met this guy while I was out the other day. Fucking blazing hot, y'know? And–"

Dark sat up and grabbed Anti's face, forcing him to shut up with his lips. Anti just kissed back, slowly forcing Dark back down as he climbed on top of him. One of his hands kept his steady as Anti trailed the knife up and down Dark's torso, causing even more goosebumps to rise on his skin, and he groaned softly into the other's mouth. Dark's hips rolled up, trying and failing to get some friction where he really needed it. His pants brushed against Anti's exposed dick slightly, though, and he practically jumped out of Dark's lap at the sudden touch.

"That's what I thought," Anti said quietly after stopping to breathe–why did the literal demon need to breathe anyway. He was smirking; it seemed like he always was. Dark leaned in again. "If you keep kissing me, we'll never get through this."

"Maybe I like kissing you."

"Careful with that shit. Sex, not feelings, remember?" Immediately, Dark pulled back, leaving at least half a foot between their faces, not meeting Anti's eyes.

He sighed, "Of course, how could I forget?"

Anti didn't seem too bothered by the exchange, instead discarding the knife on the bed and tugging at his black jeans that were practically glued onto his skin. If Dark hadn't suddenly been reminded of why he was here, he might have made fun of him for wearing such skintight jeans or tried to help him. Instead, he sat there for a moment then started taking off his own pants. At least they were finally getting down to business now.

"Business," Dark mumbled. His gaze flickered to Anti, and he was relieved the man–demon? thing?–was still busy with his jeans. At least he didn't hear what Dark had said. After a while, they were both down to wearing absolutely nothing. Only now did Dark realize how cold the room was, the temperature biting at his skin and raising goosebumps. Anti didn't seem affected, but he was literally dead, so who knew.

Dark took the chance to relieve himself, groaning as his hand wrapped around his dick, giving him the friction that he'd been craving for. After throwing his jeans somewhere into the darkness of the room, Anti crawled back, replacing Dark's hands with his own. He let him and lied back down onto the hard bed. Anti's grip was tight and rough, and it caused him to almost moan–key word: almost. His lip might be bleeding now from how hard he bit it to hold it in, but fuck it, it was worth it. He hovered over him, staring at Dark with a toothed smirk that made him want to either knock those teeth out with a punch or kiss him until his lips hurt too much to smile. Slowly, Anti lined himself up and then not so slowly, sunk down completely, and Dark choked on the groan that came out of his throat. His wasn't the only sound of pleasure (or pain) echoing throughout the room, though.

"Shit, A, what–you didn't even–"

"I did it before you came. Plus, a little pain never hurts," he said. His face was contorted in an expression of either pain or concentration. The room was quiet as Dark watched Anti sit there with his eyes closed. His breathing slowly evened out, as did Anti's, and soon, Anti was softly rolling his hips, drawing even more noises out of Dark. "Y'know, with all that whining, you'd think you were the one being fucked."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I could," Anti said, and he slowly lifted himself up until only the tip of Dark's dick was still inside of him, "but I think you're enjoying this."

With that, he dropped down, encasing Dark's cock with warmth again, and he moaned, just as he had last time. "Fine, but still, fuck you."

"You are."

"One more smartass comment, and I swear to me, I'll–"

"You'll what, Dark?" Anti asked, an amused smile on his face. The knife from earlier was back in his hand, and he sank down on Dark again. "Not used to not being in control, are you?"

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Well, normally, I think I'd be the one begging for more, wouldn't I?" Anti leaned down so that he was right by Dark's ear, his beard scratching him slightly. Dark shivered as Anti kept moving his hips. Anti muttered, "I'd be moaning, crying, anything for your cock, right, daddy?"

Dark's hips moved on their own accord at that, thrusting up and causing Anti to yelp.

"Stay still," Anti hissed in his ear, and Dark reluctantly did. It didn't take long for Anti to continue seductively mumble in his ear. "You're not in control because now, if I want more, I'll take it from you."

"Fuck," Dark breathed out, his eyes closing as his hands traveled to Anti's hips, trying to control the fast rhythm that was slowly driving him insane. Anti poked at his arm with the knife, not enough to make a cut but enough to make a point, and he slowly dropped his hand back to his sides.

"Move again, and I'll cut you," Anti said, and strangely, Dark didn't doubt for a second that the psycho wouldn't. It was just a question of whether he wanted it.

In the end, he decided, fuck it, and grabbed Anti's hips while he was up and forcing him down as far as possible onto his dick, and both of them let out a loud moan at that. He felt one of Anti's hands dig its fingernails into the skin of his arms, but he still didn't remove his hands. Instead, he used them to move Anti up and back down again, relieved to at least have some control back. When he'd finally started a rhythm and was really getting into it, though, there was a sharp pain on his arm, and he immediately brought his forearm to his face to see a long red line on it.

"I warned you," Anti shrugged, bloodied knife still in his hand. He was staring at the blood slowly oozing out of Dark's arm with a lunatic smile.

"If you drink my blood, you freak, I–" Dark didn't even get to finish his sentence before Anti was grabbing Dark's arm and licking along the cut. Dark considered slapping him.

So he did.

The rage in Anti's eyes almost made it not worth it, but Dark decided it was funny and the best thing he could've done. Anti didn't remove his mouth from Dark's arm, though. He only bit down hard on it, and Dark winced, but by the way he bucked his hips up unconsciously, that wasn't the worst thing in the world. Anti seemed to find it amusing, and he continued to move on Dark's dick, still not letting go of Dark's arm. At this point, Dark was just impressed by Anti's multitasking; to ride a cock while still keeping the rhythm and not letting a single drop of blood escape from the pretty big wound had to be at least a little difficult. What an impressive skill he had. For a moment, Dark wondered how Anti would perform while being spit roasted. Pretty hot image. "You're really disgusting, you know that?"

"Heard it before," Anti said, finally dropping Dark's arm and wiping his mouth with his arm. When he smiled again, there was blood coating his teeth. "Wanna taste?"

Maybe it was the loss of blood leaving him lightheaded or how close he was, but Dark dragged Anti down into a kiss again, the metallic taste almost immediately entering his mouth. He moaned–he really shouldn't have, but he did. Anti was the one to pull away after a while, but he stayed down close to Dark's face.

Their faces were close together so that they were practically panting into each other's mouths. There was no difference between opening his eyes and closing them, Dark found, as when he opened them, he was met with the inky black abyss of Anti's eyes that he wanted to delve into, and when they were closed, there was nothing but darkness surrounding him. He thrusted his hips up particularly hard just because he could–and because Anti had dropped the knife–and smirked when Anti's eyes fluttered shut for a second, a short moan escaping his lips. Dark felt a hand reaching between them and figured it was just Anti trying to get himself off. Selfish prick.

The room was quiet again, and Dark couldn't hear anything but the sound of their breathing and Anti jacking himself off between them. This was how it normally was when either or both of them were close. It was hard to keep the banter going when all they could think of was release and how badly they wanted it. Dark ran his hands all over the parts of Anti's body he could reach, paying special attention when he reached his ass. He ended up at his head, and Dark tugged hard at the green curls, reveling in the moan it brought out of Anti. Why his scalp was such a g-spot for Anti, Dark'll never know. He just abused the fact that it was.

"Close," Anti mumbled, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. He wasn't really moving anymore, aside from his hand, and Dark had taken over the job, gripping with one hand at Anti's hips and fucking up into him hard. His other hand was buried in Anti's hair, occasionally pulling at it but mostly to ensure he stays. Dark always enjoyed seeing Anti's orgasm face.

In the end, he didn't get to see what he wanted as he practically blacked out as he came. Neither of them were sure who did first; Dark insisted it was Anti who then pushed him over the edge while Anti said it was the other way around. Whatever the case, they came, and Anti slid off to lie next to Dark, most likely making a mess on the bedsheets. As their breathing evened, Dark found himself slowly drifting off.

When he woke up again, there was something on his arm and someone by his side. He looked beside him first to see Anti lying there and staring at him with an intense expression. Dark looked down at his arm to find the remnants of his suit tied in a makeshift bandage. "You passed out from blood loss. My bad."

"It's fine." They lied with each other, both staring at the ceiling, in silence. In the darkness, Dark felt Anti's fingers find his in an almost desperate clutch. Truth be told, he probably needed that more than he needed the sex, the reassurance that he wasn't alone, that someone was there. Dark held on just as tight. In the dark, where it's possible nothing has consequences, Anti leaned in and kissed him. It was so different from all the ones they'd shared in all the times they fucked. There wasn't any rush or need in it; it wasn't aggressive, nor was there any biting or tonguing. 

It was just them.

It was funny how even though that moment was probably the closest they've ever been and the happiest Dark had ever been, it was also the moment Dark realized how completely utterly fucked he was.

**Author's Note:**

> welp hopefully this was acceptable
> 
> im sorry if youre permanently scarred
> 
> or if youre turned on
> 
>  
> 
> hopefully you liked it regardless


End file.
